Unorthodox Souls
by thisgirlsinterrupted
Summary: *This is a Bellamione fic of course.* McGonagall has let Hermione keep the time turner as she may find use for it. But she was caught in a storm with Harry and Ron while she was wearing the time turner and gets sent back in time to the year of 1968, where she meets some familiar faces and crosses paths with a young Bellatrix Black.
1. Chapter 1: The storms of time

AN: This is my first attempt of writing a fanfic and I'd also like to point out the fact that I don't have a beta. Any advice is greatly appreciated! I know its only the first chapter but if you like it enough please favourite, follow, review and all of that! Like I said, this is my first time of writing any sort of fanfiction so go easy on me! Enjoy:)

* * *

The golden trio were walking back from Hagrids hut towards the castle on a dark, dreary December night. The rain was hammering down and the wind was blowing ferociously, so much so, that Ronald lost his balance a few times.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say this winds getting worse with every step we take!" Ronald shouted so that his friends could hear him above the roars of the wind.

"Moaning about it isn't going to make it stop, so just get on with it!" Hermione snapped back, and with that they carried on trekking. But Ron was in fact right, every step they took the wind did indeed get stronger. They were almost at the castle when a strong gush of wind sent the three flying in opposite directions. Hermione screeched when she landed on her front and felt a sharp pain in her chest. Her eyes widened, that's when she remembered the time turner she was wearing.

"Hermione!" Both of the boys shouted as they heard their friends scream. They came running over from opposite directions towards Hermione. As they made their way towards her, she sat up stiffly and pulled the Time turner that was dangling from her neck, out from inside her shirt. She gasped as she saw it spinning at a rate that she'd never seen it spin before.

Once the boys reached her they stood in shock at the sight of their friend holding a time turner spinning uncontrollably in her hand.

"Why the hell have you got that on for?!" Harry asked.

"That doesn't matter right now Harry, help me make it stop!"

"Why did you spin it?! Are you mental?!" Ron asked dropping to her side

"Do you think I'm an idiot?! Honestly Ronald! I felt a pain in my chest when I landed, that's when I remembered that McGonagall gave me the time turner, I pulled it out and it was out of control, I cant stop it!"

"McGonagall gave it to you?" he asked oblivious of the spinning time turner.

"Yes, now help me!" she bit back.

"Oh Merlin..." Harry said barley audible. Hermione returned her gaze back to the time turner which was spinning manically. There was no stopping it.

"Hermione take it off, now!" Harry shouted. Hermione grabbed the chain to begin pulling it off but as she grabbed it, she heard Ron shout her name. She looked up and everything was spinning around her, before she could think of a plan of action, she crashed onto a cold stone floor.

She hissed in pain as she tried to push herself up, and she screamed when her arms gave way and she collapsed against the stone floor once again. She could hear footsteps in the distance and a voice, the closer the footsteps got the clearer the Scottish accent became, but it was in a hushed tone.

"I know what her family is like Albus, but this is outrageous, Its the first day back for Merlins sake! She needs to know this is unacceptable, I will not be putting up with another year of my students being injured because they are not pure enough for her standards. She is the child and we are the adults, we need to put a stop to this at once and- Oh Merlin..." Minerva McGonagalls voice stopped as she saw a body sprawled out across the floor. She and Albus Dumbledore dropped to the side of the soaking wet body. Hermione turned her head to face her mentor, but was met with a much younger face, but still familiar enough that she could recognise who the woman was, the accent gave it away. She was about to speak when Dumbledore cut in.

"A time turner..." he whispered barely inaudible, McGonagall followed his gaze to where the time turner was still wrapped around her neck. As she followed his gaze again she could see the broken parts of the time turner spread out across the floor.

"I-I'm so sorry professor, i didn't mean to, honest! I-it was the s-storm a-and..." Hermione tried to say between breaths.

"Calm down dear, breathe... Its fine, just breathe" McGonagall put a hand on Hermiones shoulder to try and calm her down, but inside McGonagall was just as worried as she was.

"Do you know where you are?" Albus asked. Hermione gasped at the sight of the former headmaster, in her time he was already dead. Both of the professors noticed her shock and knew what it meant. Hermiones eyes looked around before she answered the question.

"I-I'm in the castle..." She spoke, her voice hoarse. He was about to ask another question but stopped when Hermione spoke again.

"Professor, what year is this?" She asked afraid to hear the answer.

"1968" McGonagall answered. Hermione gasped again and tried to bring her hand up to cover her dropped jaw but hissed in pain as she did so. Dumbledore watched carefully at her reactions.

"I'd say that arms broken, we'll take you to Madame Pomfrey and we'll talk about this after."


	2. Chapter 2: The perfect plan

AN: Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews! I wasn't sure whether to carry this on or not, but I guess I will. This chapter is longer than the one before, I apologise now if its moving a bit fast or its hard to follow or whatever but it's 2:57am and I'm a little tired, I know its not really an excuse but yeah. Oh and Bella will hopefully be in the next Chapter! So please follow, favourite, review! Ok enough with me going on, enjoy the chapter:)

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sound of concerned voices, she decided to listen before she opened her eyes.

"I took a proper look at it while she was sleeping this morning, its fallen to pieces, it seems irreparable." Albus spoke.

"There must be something we can do Albus! There must be a way we can send her back to her own time!" Minerva replied.

"The time turner is broken Minerva, I will do everything in my power to correct this error, but for now she seems to be stuck in our time."

Hermione opened her eyes at the last statement. "What do you mean I'm stuck in this time?!"

"She's awake" spoke the soft voice of madame Pomfrey. Hermoine tried to sit up and moaned in pain when madame Pomfrey pushed her back down on the bed. "You must rest my dear, you suffered a blow to the head and you've managed to have broken your arm."

"I'm not resting until someone tells me whats going on here!" She bit back.

"That'll be all Poppy, thank you" Dumbledore said dismissing madame Pomfrey.

"Try not to stress her out too much, i like my patients as calm as possible." She nodded towards the headmaster before taking her leave.

McGonagall took the seat that was next to Hermione's bed while Dumbledore stayed standing. She rested her hand on Hermiones uninjured arm and began to explain. "We will tell you everything that you need to know soon enough, but for now you must answer some of our questions." Hermione looked at her mentor and nodded slowly and calmly.

"What is your name dear?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"You recognised us earlier, am I correct in assuming you attended Hogwarts?"

"I still do."

"And what year are you in at the moment?"

"I'm in my Seventh year." As soon as Hermione stated the last fact the two professors looked at each other.

"What?" Hermione asked worryingly noticing the glance between the two.

"That is another fact that we must talk about, but I think it would be wise to speak of how you managed to get yourself wound up in the year of 1968." Dumbledore finally spoke. Hermione nodded and explained about the storm and how she had forgotten about the time turner that was around her neck.

"And how was the personal time turner of Professor McGonagall in your possession?" Dumbledore asked.

"Last time i was told that things could go catastrophically wrong if i were to give information... Is it safe?" She asked worriedly.

"We merely wish to know how it got in your possession, that's all for now, its safe" He replied reassuringly. Hermione sighed and turned to Professor McGonagall who was still holding her arm, and began to explain.

"Well, you gave it to me last night. You said that I handled it so well last time that I could have it, you said I should consider it as a gift. You also said that we may need to use it in the future." Hermione chose her words carefully trying not to give too much away about the last time she used the time turner.

"We?" asked Dumbledore.

"Ha-" She stopped before she could say any names, she was afraid of damaging the timeline any more than she already had done.

"Me and my two friends..." She corrected herself carefully.

"And you said 'last time', you've used it before?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, we saved... someone's life." Both professors stayed silent for a moment, before McGonagall spoke again.

"Well, we must be dealing with quite a student here. My future self must trust you a lot, I've never leant my time turner to anyone, let alone let them have it."

"They call me the brightest witch of my age" Hermione shrugged.

"There's another with that title in our time" said Dumbledore, and McGonagall sent him a warning look.

"Who?" Hermione asked genuinely intrigued.

"That's also to do with the other matter." McGonagall replied looking back to Hermione.

"Now, Dumbledore has examined the time turner thoroughly and-"

"I'm not going back am I?" Hermione shakily finished McGonagalls sentence. McGonagall sighed and then continued speaking.

"Not yet my dear, its virtually impossible. But then again I would have thought it impossible for you to travel back from-"

"1997" Hermione finished the sentence again. And McGonagall let out another sigh as Hermione moved her eyes to look out of the window.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make this right Miss Granger" Dumbledore chipped in. "But right now we need you to be safe."

"safe?" she asked turning her head to Dumbledore.

"You are going to be attending Hogwarts while we try to fix this malfunction and as soon as it's done you'll be ready to go back to your own time."

"Attending Hogwarts?! But Sir I need to get back, its absolutely vital that I get back to my own time!" Hermione said trying to sit up, getting frustrated she just collapsed back down on the bed again.

"You will my dear, I promise you will. But for now it's the only way we can both keep a close eye on you and keep you safe." McGonagall rested her hand Hermione's arm again to try and reassure her. Hermione looked into her mentors eyes and tried to take in what she said. She calmly nodded, she was right, this was the only way.

"What house are you in Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked breaking the silence.

"Gryffindor." McGonagall smiled at her response.

"Perfect! Then you shall be sorted into Slytherin!" Dumbledore said clasping he's hands together. McGonagall didn't look surprised at Dumbledore's suggestion, but Hermiones jaw dropped, her face was a mixture of shock and disgust.

"Slytherin?! No professor please, I know what you are doing. I know you don't want me bumping into my friends parents which could affect the time line even more. And besides I'm a muggle born, I'd be torn to pieces! Please sir, anything but Slytherin! How about Ravenclaw?"

"Hermione, Dumbledore thought of a theory this morning while you were still sleeping, and I'm afraid to say that it involves in you being in Slytherin"

"Oh Minerva don't make it out like I'm the bad guy, you're the once who voiced your concerns about the girl in the first place, I merely came up with a solution. A solution you agreed with." McGonagall was about to speak again but Hermione cut in.

"Theory? Solution? will someone please explain?"

"Before we found you, Dumbledore and I were talking, did you manage to catch any of the conversation?" Hermione thought before she answered.

"Erm... Something was outrageous? Um... unacceptable?"

"Absolutely. We were talking about a student, the student that has the title of 'the brightest witch of her age'. She is the eldest daughter of the richest, most respected pureblood family in history. She's brilliant in her studies but she is a reckless soul. She needs to be, tamed..." Hermione tried to take in what McGonagall was saying but she hadn't the slightest idea of how any of this was to do with her. As if reading her thoughts, Dumbledore spoke.

"The reason this has anything to do with you, Miss Granger is that we require your assistance."

"Assistance?"

"We need you to befriend her. Her family is obsessed with the dark arts, and their_ constructive_ teaching skills are taking its toll on this young girl. We need you to befriend her and save what sanity is left in her and make her see the light before she is completely lost to the dark arts. And besides, you're both in your Seventh year and in Slytherin. What else are you going to do with your time while you're here, except studying? Please, just do this I'm sure it will benefit us all." Dumbledore explained.

"But sir like I've said I'm a_ muggle born!_"

"Ah yes, i have already come up with the solutions! You shall pose as a pureblood Slytherin. And we shall change your surname to Magee for the time being. The Magee's are an old Irish pureblood family. I'm very close with the family, so I wrote them this morning explaining the situation and they said it would be fine if you used their surname."

To say Hermione was shocked was an understatement, she couldn't believe that Dumbledore had this little plan all along and that McGonagall was in on it too! 'This girl better be worth it' she thought to herself.

"You've thought this all through haven't you? I pose as a pureblood Slytherin under a false identity not just to keep me safe but to save another's soul." Hermione shook her head, she couldn't believe this, but she knew it had to be done. Before either teacher could say anything Hermione pipped up again.

"And who is this girl anyway?"

"Her name is Bellatrix Black."


	3. Chapter 3: A new serpent

Unorthodox souls chapter3:

**AN:** Hello! Firstly thank you for the follows favourites and reviews! And secondly, someone informed me of a mistake that I had made in the second chapter. I said that Dumbledore was dead in Hermiones time but stated that she was a sixth year and Dumbledore died at he end of their sixth year, and I didn't make it clear what stage of the year Hermione was in. But just to stop any confusion I've gone back and changed the year that Hermione was in, She is now a** Seventh year.** So thanks to the person who informed me of the mistake that I had overlooked. Anyway, This is an even longer chapter than the last so enjoy! Please follow, favourite and review:D

* * *

It was the next day, Hermione was sitting up in the hospital bed with her arm in a sling, looking at the Slytherin robes in a folded pile at the end of the bed. She was trying to wrap her head around everything the two professors had told her hours ago. She would be known in this time line as Hermione Magee, a Slytherin in her Seventh year, a transfer student. Oh but that wasn't all, of course not! She would be trying to save the soul of the most deranged notorious death eater ever known, the witch that had carved that disgusting word into her forearm. She had told the two professors how dangerous she was but didn't go into any detail and especially didn't mention the little 'gift' Bellatrix had given her, but she had expressed her anger and fear towards the situation. But after hours of debating with her mentors, Hermione finally gave up. Dumbledore kept saying that Bellatrix was a different person in her time, that if she were to go through with the plan that they had made, then Bellatrix wouldn't even become that manic mad woman. Hermione gave up her fight when she realised that this could help everyone. By saving Bellatrix it may save Neville's parents and even weaken Voldemort if she committed herself to the task at hand. Her thoughts were interrupted when professor McGonagall entered the hospital wing.

"Ah you're awake" She stated looking at Hermione in her thoughtful state.

"What's on your mind?" She asked. Hermione sighed and looked at her mentor, worry reflecting in her eyes.

"You honestly have no idea what she's like in my time, and well I'm just... I'm a little scared..." Hermione replied hesitantly.

"Do not be afraid dear, nothing bad will happen, i assure you. Professor Dumbledore and I will keep a very close eye on you; you will be safe." McGonagall replied placing a reassuring hand on Hermiones arm. Hermione just nodded in reply and turned her head back to the robes that were lying at the end of the bed and McGonagall followed her eyes to see what she was looking at.

"Dumbledore had them sent down while you were sleeping. I understand how worried you are about this my dear, but the sooner you get started the better, you know?" She said in a friendly tone.

"I guess you're right, It was beginning to get boring down here anyway."

"Well, people do tend to get bored being cooped up in the same room and not being allowed to move for two days" McGonagall said with a smile and Hermione giggled.

"Anyway, all of the students started the day before you arrived so you've already missed three days, which all of your professors have been informed about, Dumbledore just said that there was a little inconvenience. I've also informed your teachers that you shall be missing your first class to let you settle into your dorm and get used to your timetable, but if its necessary I'll cancel your second class as well."

"Thank you professor, but the cancellation of the second class wont be necessary, i'll be fine. Oh, and what was I missing in my first lesson?" Hermione asked already worrying about missing lessons.

"You'll be missing charms with Professor Carter, but not to worry I'm sure you'll catch up just fine" McGonagall returned with a smile, a smile that Hermione soon reflected.

"Dumbledore and I have purchased the equipment that you shall be needing, such as your books and quills, so everything you need shall be waiting for you in your dorm. Oh and we shall supply you with some money whenever you need it, like for when you go to Hogsmead or anything, so you don't need to worry about financial issues."

"Thank you professor, you've done so much for me already, and I haven't even started yet! But I honestly appreciate it, so thank you." Hermione returned with a smile.

"It's absolutely fine Hermione. Now, you need to hurry or you'll miss breakfast. Get dressed and I'll take you to the Slytherin common rooms and show you to your dorm." Hermione nodded at McGonagalls instructions and began to sit up carefully not to hit her arm.

"Do you need any help with dresssing yourself my dear?" McGonagall asked gesturing to Hermiones broken arm, when Hermione walked to the end of her bed and gathered the robes up in her fully functioning arm, before turning back to face her mentor.

"I'll be fine, but thank you anyway professor" She said with a genuine smile.

"Well I'll leave you to it then, I'm going to inform Dumbledore that you're awake and then I'll wait outside until you're done" McGonagall said as she retreated back towards the door, Hermione smiled at her and then the door closed.

"This is going to be a long day" Hermione sighed to herself.

Once Hermione was dressed she made her way out of the hospital wing and as promised, McGonagall was waiting outside if the door.

"Ah there you are, i was beginning to worry" McGonagall said with a hint of amusement in her voice, Hermione just smiled in response. "Well, lets get you to your common room, breakfast starts in just under 5 minutes."

After walking along long corridors they both descended down a staircase from the Dungeon Corridor and was soon standing outside of the Slytherin common room. McGonagall was just about to say the password to the common room, when the door opened and a girl with dirty blonde shoulder length hair walked through the door.

"Oh! Professor... I was just on my way to the main hall" The girl said, surprised to see the professor outside of the Slytherin common room.

"I didn't mean to startle you Ada, I was only dropping your new class mate off to her new common room." McGonagall said gesturing to girl next to her. That's when Ada's eyes fell upon Hermione.

"This is Hermione Magee, she's a transfer student, she'll be in Slytherin, like yourself." McGonagall introduced Hermione, knowing that she was still a little scared. Ada's arm shot out towards Hermione, and Hermione hesitantly lifted hers and shook the girls hand.

"Ada Pinkett, Seventh year, Pureblood." She said with her head held high and an air of superiority in her voice. Hermione shivered at the last word, knowing that if her real identity were to be revealed she would be slated for her blood status.

"H-Hermione Magee, Seventh year...Pureblood" She said as Ada still had a firm hold on her hand. Ada nodded and finally let go.

"Well now that you're both introduced, I'll go and show miss Magee to her dorm" McGonagall said stepping into the common room and Hermione following.

"Oh, Professor" Ada said as Hermione walked into the common room. McGonagall turned around at Ada's call.

"Bellatrix is still in bed and is refusing to get up" Ada said with a smirk, as if she was proud of herself.

_"Snitch"_ Hermione thought to herself, she could already tell that Ada wasn't someone she wanted to mix with.

"Just worry about yourself Ada" McGonagall said dismissing her as she walked through the common room with Hermione in tow.

All eyes were on Hermione and McGonagall as they walked through the common room. Hermione just kept her head down as she followed McGonagall. but came to an abrupt halt when the professor stopped and turned to face the fellow slytherins.

"This is your new fellow house mate, she is a transfer student who's name is Hermione Magee and is in her Seventh year. Now show some respect and stop staring." She said before she turned and walked up the spiral staircase leading into the Slytherin common room. Hermione glanced across the room taking in dark colour and emerald greens that surrounded the common room before she started ascending the stairs and following McGonagall. Once they were at the door of the dorm rooms McGonagall knocked three times before the door opened. In front of Hermione was a girl with short brown hair, who had the same reaction to the professor as Ada had. But before the girl could say anything McGonagall started to explain.

"This is Hermione Magee, she's your new house mate"

Hermione was the one to shoot her hand out this time and shake the girls hand.

"I'm Violet, Violet Buckleton" the girl said a bit surprised at how blunt McGonagall was being. Once they let go of hands Violet stepped aside to let the two into the room. As Hermione walked in, she looked around the room to see 5 beds, she scanned her eyes over the initials on the bedposts. To her left was "A.P" "P.M" and "H.M" Hermione saw her bed with all of her new books and quills on. She looked to her right and saw "V.B" and next to what she assumed was Violets bed was "B.B" who's bed was opposite Hermiones. She could only see black curls spread out across the bed and a shiver was sent down her spine at the realisation of who that bed belonged to. Violet saw her tracing her eyes across the initials and explained to Hermione who slept where gesturing towards each bed.

"That's Ada Pinket's, Pandora Merchant's and yours. This ones mine, and that one's-" Violet was cut short as a low groan was heard from under the covers. "And that's Bellatrix Black."

"Bellatrix Black get up this instance, or you shall miss your breakfast!" said an annoyed Scottish voice rushing over to Bellatix's bed, she was about to pull the covers away from Bellatrix when Violets voice stopped her, and she turned to face her student.

"Professor no! Don't pull the covers back... She um...-"

"I sleep naked. So unless you want to see what's under these covers I'd suggest not to pull them back...Professor" Spat a voice from under the covers, the smirk was visible in her speech. McGonagall huffed and walked out slamming the door behind her, and Bellatrix's laughter filled the room and another shiver went down Hermione's spine. Bellatrix pulled her head up from under the covers and saw Hermione and Violet looking at her. Her black eyes fell on Hermione and there was an awkward eye contact for a moment before Violet cut in, facing Hermione breaking her from her thoughts.

"I'm going down to the great hall to eat before its all gone, I'll see you down there?"

"You probably wont actually, for some reason I'm not hungry this morning." She replied.

Bellatrix smirked at the girls dismissal to Violet, but still keeping her eyes fixed on the new girl. Violet just nodded and walked out of the door. Hermione turned around and walked over to her bed, her back facing Bellatrix but she could still feel the cold stare on her back. She heard a ruffling sound and finally gave in, turning around to find Bellatrix wearing a satin robe that she had quickly chucked on. Hermione could see the swell of Bellatrix's firm breasts though the flimsy robe and could see her cleavage. Her eyes snapped up when she heard a voice that sent a chill through her body.

"S-sorry, what was that?" she asked tentatively.

"I asked what your name was" she replied dark eyes glaring into light brown.

"Oh um, Hermione, Hermione Magee" She stated holding out her hand to shake Bellatrix's. Bellatrix kept her eyes trained on Hermiones not even acknowledging the hand that was held out waiting for her to shake. After a moments silence Hermione slowly lowered her hand and looked at the floor. She looked up when she heard another question.

"What happened to your arm?" Bellatrix said looking at the sling.

"Oh I...I fell" Hermione replied. Bellatrix scoffed and walked back to her side of the room

"Hm, sure" she threw over her shoulder to Hermione. Hermione stood there for a second before she turned back to her bed and started sorting out the pile of books on her bed. Bellatrix had her eyes fixed on Hermione like a hawk.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows! Sorry i haven't updated in a while, I've had a lot of auditions and a lot of stuff has happened recently. But here is a new chapter, I'm not sure when i'm going to update next because I'm flying to China in a few days to dance, so yeah. But enough about that, please continue with your reviews, follows and favs. But most importantly, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Hermiones first day went better than she expected, she got on with her work and tried not to draw attention to herself. Bellatrix was in all the same classes that Hermione was in, She found herself sitting next to Bellatrix in mostly every class. It seemed that nobody else wanted to sit with her, but her professors had assigned her to sit there anyway. Hermione was surprised by how intelligent Bellatrix was, and she liked the fact that there might be some competition between the two, fighting for the title of "the brightest witch of their age."

It was now Hermione's second day, and when she woke nobody in her room was awake. She got herself washed and dressed and made her way down to the great hall for breakfast. She had never seen the hall so empty before, there were about 10 people on the Ravenclaw table, 7 on Hufflepuff, 4 on Gryffindor and there were about 11 on Slytherin. Hermione began walking towards the Gryffindor table, but came to a sudden stop when she realised what she was doing. She turned around keeping her head down and walked over to the Slytherin table. The table was occupied by other students who sat at opposite ends of the long table. At the bottom of the table sat a tall muscular boy with brunette hair who was surrounded by a group of girls watching him eat, never taking their eyes off of him. Hermione cringed at the sight and searched the table again. At the far end sat a boy with shoulder length greasy ebony hair, who was just staring at his cereal. Hermione's gaze lingered on him a little longer until realisation hit her. That greasy haired boy was none other than, Severus Snape. Hermione was drawn out of her state of shock as a soft voice spoke to her.

"You can sit with me if you'd like?" Hermione turned to the direction of the voice. In the middle of the table sat a girl with brown curly hair that went past her shoulders. Hermione swore she recognised the girl, but she couldn't put a name to the face. Hermione merely nodded and sat opposite the girl.

"Thanks" Hermione muttered as she sat down.

"You're new aren't you?" The girl asked eyeing Hermione. Hermione nodded.

"What year are you in?" The girl asked.

"Seventh, what about you?" Hermione asked as she buttered a slice of toast.

"Fifth" She answered as she took another bite of her own toast.

"Well I'm Andromeda Black." Andromeda said as she held out her hand. Sudden realisation took hold of Hermione as she realised who the girl was. This was Tonks' mum, Bellatrix's younger sister. Of course! She thought she looked like Bellatrix, except she had lighter hair, and her eyes were lighter and warmer. Hermione quickly grabbed Andromeda's hand as she realised it was still hovering in the air, waiting for her to shake it.

"Hermione, Hermione Magee."

"Hermione, such a nice name." Both of the girls let go of their clasped hands and turned to the new voice that had interrupted the conversation. It was the muscular boy who was previously sitting at the other end of the table, surrounded by girls. He was now standing in front of Hermione, holding he's hand out ready for her to shake it. She hesitantly took the hand that was offered to her and shook it politely.

"Hermione" She introduced herself.

"Cyrus, Cyrus Harris."

Hermione nodded and pulled her hand back, she slowly and turned back to Andromeda who was drinking her drink. Hermione felt the weight shift as she turned and saw Cyrus sitting next to her.

"What did you do to your arm?" Andromeda asked her.

"Oh, I broke it. I fell, quite pathetic when you come to think about it actually."

A loud laugh came from next to Hermione as Cyrus produced a fake laugh and tried to get into the conversation. Hermione looked at him and then sent Andromeda a questioning look, Andromeda just shrugged.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Andromeda?" Cyrus asked, his tone hard and sharp.

"U-um... No not really" She replied.

"Well can you leave me and Hermione alone then" He said in his deep voice.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said facing the boy. She couldn't believe the audacity of him, and how rude he was. He looked at her with a grin on his face.

"She was here before you, so she'll stay right there, and if you have a problem with that then you can leave." Hermione said and turned towards Andromeda to continue eating her toast. Andromeda sent her a small smile as if to say "thank you."

Before Cyrus could say anything a group of three girls came over and surrounded them.

"Good luck today Cyrus, I'm sure you'll be great!" The blonde girl squeaked.

"Oh don't worry Amber, I'll make sure Slytherin win" He said with a smug smile. All of the three girls giggled. Hermione and Andromeda cringed at the sight, and tried to block out the irritating sounds of the girls giggles and screeches.

"So are you coming to watch the match where I'll be kicking Ravenclaws arse?" Cyrus asked turning to Hermione.

"No, i don't particularly like quidditch, its not my sort of thing..." Hermione tried to turn him down politely, she was growing more irritated by the second with this boy.

"Have you any idea who this is?! This is _Cyrus Harris_ He's captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, He's been offered to play for a professional team once he leaves Hogwarts!" The blonde girl screeched at Hermione.

"Look, I don't care who he is, or who any of you are for that matter. So can you just leave me and Andromeda in some peace while we eat our breakfast?!" Hermione bellowed towards the group of girls surrounding Cyrus. The girl Hermione assumed was Amber looked shocked at Hermiones outburst, and the group backed away slowly sending her dirty looks.

"Feisty, I like it" Cyrus winked at her before walking away.

Hermione pulled a disgusted face as she turned back around to face Andromeda.

"Ignore them, they're just smitten with his new found fame, and he's head is stuck too far up his arse for his own good."

"Is everyone like that around him?"

"Most of them are, but I've seen that look on his face before so just be careful."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he's just found himself a new victim. He tried it with my sister once, but she put him in his place, now he's too scared to even look at her."

"Tried what with your sister?"

"He tried to 'woo' her. To put it bluntly he is going to try to seduce you. He tried it with my sister at the end of last year, but she was having none of it. She told him that if he ever tried to touch her again or any of her siblings, she wouldn't hesitate to cast her first unforgivable on him."

This made Hermione shudder, she took a sip of her drink before speaking again.

"Would your sister happen to be Bellatrix Black?"

"How did you know?"

"She's my room mate, and i seem to be assigned to sit with her in every class. I know ive only been here two days but I can already see the fear she inflicts upon other students."

"Bella's protective that's all..."

Hermione nodded before finishing her drink.

"Well I'd better go and get my books ready, It was nice meeting you Andromeda" Hermione sent her a warm smile before standing up.

"You too" Andromeda smiled back. "Oh and call me Andy"

"I'll see you later Andy."

Hermione smiled before walking out of the great hall.

Hermione was day dreaming as she walked to the exit of the great hall, she didn't see the other person turning the corner to enter the hall and they collided.

"Watch where you're going you absolute imbecile!" The person shouted as she withdrew her wand. "Oh... Its you" She said as she lowered her wand and realised the girl was Hermione. Hermione looked up to see Bellatrix Black staring at her, a shiver went through her spine. 'How comes every time she looks at me i always seem to get these damned shivers? It must be my nerves, she is the most notorious death eater after all' Hermione thought to herself as she composed herself.

"I...I'm sorry, i didn't see you" She muttered.

"Clearly" Bellatrix scoffed.

There was a moment of silence as Hermione looked at the floor.

"I...I thought you didn't come down for breakfast" Hermione said while lifting her eye line to look at Bellatrix who kept her eyes trained on Hermione.

"And who told you that?"

"Violet..."

"Been asking about me have you Magee?" Bellatrix asked mockingly. Hermione's cheeks turned red at the question.

"What? N-no! It merely came up in conversation, that's all. Don't flatter yourself."

"Ooh, some wouldn't dare use that tone with me, you must have some balls" Bellatrix mocked and flashed her signature Cheshire cat smirk at Hermione.

"Well I'm not like others..." Hermione said as she held her head high, she would not show Bellatrix how afraid she really was.

"I can see that. But to answer your question, If I am to become head girl of Slytherin then I need to interact with the others, the easiest way to do that is to just turn up to breakfast and pretend to interact."

"You're Slytherins head girl?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Why so shocked?" Bellatrix asked pretending to be hurt my the question.

"But no, not yet anyway. They announce the Head Girls and boys in about 2 weeks, but of course coming from the purest family in Europe it is a tradition, I have to be the head girl of Slytherin, as will my sisters when they are in their seventh year." Bellatrix held her head high.

The magical bell rung throughout of the castle, it was time for their first class of the day.

"Well, looks like you're going to have to _interact_ tomorrow" Hermione said as she walked passed Bellatrix and towards her class. She took a deep breath. Thank Merlin for the inner brave Gryffindor inside of her, maybe Bellatrix didn't realise how scared she really was.

Bellatrix stood in the same spot watching Hermione walking of in the distance to her class. She didn't know what it was about this girl, but something drew her in. She put up kind of a fight, she wasn't afraid like the others, she was brave, mysterious.

Bellatrix let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. She composed herself and began to walk in the direction of her first class of the day.


End file.
